Sewer-cleaning vehicles of this kind are known in numerous embodiments. The work that can be carried out in the sewer with said vehicles primarily concerns cleaning processes. Additional working devices are usually required for other work in the sewer which goes beyond the cleaning of said sewer. If such additional working devices are provided, they must be brought to the place of work and manipulated there. If a sewer-cleaning vehicle could be used for this purpose, its range of use would be increased and its economic viability would be improved.